Cry
by Corkinglyl3ubbley
Summary: Life is finally looking up. Got out of Hogwarts, new sister-in-law, going to a wedding, it's all good fun, right? To Ginny, it sure isn't as she watches HER Harry getting married to another girl! It's short and simple and sad! Enjoy!
1. Wedding Days

**Cry **

_(A/N – Hey, Kim here! Just wanted to say, welcome or whatever to my first fic! It's a short thing about what Ginny feels and thinks as she attends  
Harry's wedding and watched Harry as he gets married...to another girl. gasp The font in bold italics are a little thing I added....you'll see (I  
think) Now read! I command it! Kimmeh)  
_  
Ginny wandered around her flat, her eyes void of the usual glee and happiness as she examined her dress for a wedding. Harry's wedding. She sighed, a tear coursing down her face. Settling into a chair, she thought about Harry, her one and only love. She smiled, remembering the good old days when they started talking. They had even gone out quite a few times. But, those days were dead. Ginny sniffled. In those days, she had managed to convince herself that Harry was hers and only hers. Then Sara came along. Sara and Harry hit it off immediately and after a year, Harry proposed. Sara Potter. Not as good as Ginny Potter.  
  
"Gin! Come on! We have less than an hour to get to the ceremony and you're still not dressed!" Ginny stood with a start, but gave a watery smile to her best friend, Hermione Granger, no, Hermione Weasley. Ron had married her right after getting out of Hogwarts. It was extremely romantic.  
  
Hermione searched Ginny's face and then, without a word, she embraced the younger girl. "Oh, Ginny. Don't be that way! Harry was a prat to marry Sara, but you shouldn't and can't brood!" Ginny broke out of the hug and nodded, more for Hermione's sake than hers.  
  
"I'll get over him, don't worry." Silently, she padded off to her room and got into her dress. She applied light makeup and looked at her gloomy reflection in the mirror. She slowly made her way back to Hermione who smiled at her happily.  
  
"That was quick! Well, let's get moving! Who knows? There may be another guy better than Harry there!" Ginny bit her lip. No one was better than Harry. _Her_ Harry. Gulping, she nodded and with a small PoP! She disapparated with Hermione to the wedding. She was immediately attacked by a crowd of people chattering and gossiping. She looked around for a familiar face and made her way into the middle of the crowd.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"H-Harry." _Damn, just what I don't need._ Ginny's knees buckled slightly as she gazed into Harry's piercing green eyes.  
  
**From the start I knew we were meant for each other.**  
  
"I thought you weren't going to make it! I'm glad you did! Sit close to the front, I'm going to need emotional support." He winked at her and patted her arm, fully aware of the feelings that were bursting inside her. She nodded and sat in the second row, her arm still tingling from where he had touched her.  
  
**I guess you didn't see that, too.  
**  
Harry stood at the front, Ron standing directly behind him. Wringing his hands, Harry smiled nervously at Ginny who gave him a slightly confident thumbs-up.  
  
**We were perfect together, everyone told me so.  
**  
Music started and everyone fell silent, waiting for the entrance of the bride. After a minute, she entered, following her flower girl and bridesmaids. Sara walked with such poise and grace, it amazed Ginny. Her father walked next to her, proudly smiling and beaming.  
  
**I guess they didn't tell you, too.**  
  
Sara reached the front of the room where Harry stood, visibly shaking. He stole glances at Ginny, seeking support and encouragement. Ginny frowned when he looked away. If he needed this much help from her, why did he marry Sara in the first place? They're not meant to be.  
  
**We talked a lot after fifth year.**  
  
The priest began speaking. Ginny zoned out and thought of the past years. Harry and Ginny would stay up all night to talk about experiences in the past. Mostly, they talked about Voldemort. Their talks usually ended with tears or a hug.  
  
**You would ask me why I cried.  
**  
Harry nodded and said, "I do." A sob escaped from Ginny, a fairly silent one, but not unnoticed by Harry.  
  
**I cried out in pain.  
**  
Sara nodded too and smiled broadly, "I do!"  
  
**I cried out in fear.**  
  
"You may now kiss the bride!" Harry reached over and lifted Sara's veil. Leaning closer, they kissed and parted amid wild cheers. Flushing, they waved, ducking flying rice and paper. Breaking apart, the bride and groom went around the room to talk and receive congratulations. Reaching Ginny, Harry looked down into her hazel eyes and smiled warmly.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Before she could answer, he was torn from her and surrounded by a crowd of people.  
  
Ginny watched Harry and their eyes met. She opened her mouth and answered his question. "No."  
  
**I cried out for you.**  
  
_(A/N – Well there you have it. First fic of a beginning of many more! I hope it wasn't too bad. ducks from flames and dances Thankee all! . Kimmeh)_


	2. Aftermath

**Cry - Aftermath  
**  
_(A/N – Well, this was going to only one chappie, but after reading the reviews, it makes more sense to make more chapters and put Ginny out of her misery . Or something like that Kimmeh)  
_  
_Reviews- Lily-Potter8: Thanks! I was kind of striving for a whammy ending, but oh well. I'm not going to write another story, but put the ending in here as a continuation .  
  
Boo – Sad indeed ;.;  
  
Resa Viola: Yup, the fic will continue. Hm...a punch in the head. Maybe...Tragedy? Oops, musta accidentally put it there, but I'll try to fit it in somehow.  
  
The Vampire Story Hunter: Your review made me want to continue this fic more. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be out shopping, not posting stories here. .XD_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__  
_  
1 month had passed since the marriage, and all was not well in the Potter household.  
  
"Harry, hon? I'm going out with the girls." Sara Potter waved a heavily- accessorized hand and flashed a smile in Harry's general direction as her husband rose from his position on the couch. "But-" "I'll be back around 6. Eating out with the girls. See you!" With a blown kiss, she floated out the door, purse in one hand, cloak in the other. Sighing, Harry sunk back into the couch and shut his eyes. Resting for a moment, he stood and turned to the door. Grabbing his broom, the Flash, the newest broom in the markets, he strode out the door.  
At 22, Harry was still fit, healthy, desirable, but not happy. After their honeymoon, the Potters returned to Harry's new estate; a beautifully landscaped place with all the necessary comforts, plus more. Shielded from nosy reporters and protected against the few fugitive dark wizards, it was perfect.  
Harry took off into the air, his hair whipping his face as he performed tricks. He pulled around a cluster of trees and circled around, ending with a dive. Pulling up near the ground, he stayed low, knees barely skimming the ground. A flash of red to his right caught his attention.  
"Oi, Harry! Quit with the circus performance and get your arse over here!"  
Grinning, Harry let out a whoop and hurtled towards Ron Weasley. Taking his hands off his broom, Harry wrapped his legs around the back of his broom and waved at Ron. Ron's face turned white as he dove to the ground just as Harry veered to the left, coasting to a gradual stop.  
"You bloody madman! You're bloody mad! You could've killed me!" Launching into a rant, Ron picked himself up and brushed himself off. Harry chuckled and walked to where Ron stood, waiting until Ron finished.  
"-And what were you _thinking_, taking your bloody hands off your bloody broom? I cannot bloody _believe_ you!"  
Ron breathed heavily as he paused to look at Harry.  
"Finished?" Ron nodded. "Good."  
Harry clapped Ron on his back and grinned. Turning he started off for the house.  
"Hey, I didn't come just to be scared out of my wits, you know. There's a press conference for you, and you, being you, probably forgot."  
Smacking his head, Harry stopped.  
"I _did _forget. Thanks, mate." Breaking into a trot, Harry burst into his house, dropping his Flash onto a chair and running to the front door. A few seconds later, Ron, huffing and puffing, arrived behind him. Harry winked at him and opened the door, just as a swarm of reporters arrived, fully equipped with rolls of scrolls and poised quills. Harry shrunk back slightly as Ron gallantly took over.  
"Welcome all! If you would step inside, the press conference will begin shortly."  
The reporters filed in excitedly, following the two to a large room reserved specially for the ever present reporters popping up ever so often.  
Ron led Harry to the front of the room where a podium stood and nodded to the reporters to proceed. Flashes of light came from all over as cameras were lifted and clicked.  
"Harry! What are your plans for the future? Any job offers?"  
Harry thought for a moment, brow furrowed.  
"I haven't actually given a job too much thought, but I have considered professional Quidditch or Auror training."  
The room fell silent as the reporters scribbled furiously.  
"Mr Potter! How was your honeymoon?" An aging man, belly protruding prominently, stood up. Harry gazed at him.  
"It was fine. Next question?"  
"Mr. Potter! Could you give us the details of your final battle with Voldemort? You weren't very specific at Mungo's."  
Harry's eyes glazed over, reliving the fateful day.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_The fight between students and faculty against the Death eaters was raging. Death eaters fell under the numbers of arriving Aurors. Many had died, including Professor Snape who had thrown himself in the way of an oncoming curse to save Harry.  
  
"Harry! He's here! Run!" Harry looked around, eyes wide and bewildered. Facing Ron and Hermione, he shook his head.  
  
"Ginny's out there!" Sweaty and hot, Harry began to run, his broomstick discarded and forgotten as he ran by the lake. He skidded to a stop, spotting Ginny. "Ginny!"  
  
"Harry, get out of here! He's here!" With a shriek, Ginny turned as Voldemort appeared next to her.  
  
"Who's here?" With a sinister hiss, Lord Voldemort raised his wand, pointing straight at Ginny. "Ah, Virgina. We meet again for the last time. Farewell, sweet Virginia." A glowing green light shot from the tip of his wand and flew at Ginny, but just as it reached her, a boulder flew in its path and exploded. Ginny was covered by a shimmering blue light as Dumbledore rose from the smoke.  
  
"Tom. I thought I'd made it clear that you are no longer welcome here."  
  
Voldemort hissed, recoiling.  
  
"Don't call me that!" He spat and rose his wand. Harry watched them duel, but then ran to Ginny. The blue light had faded from around her and she was vulnerable to any attacks.  
  
"Ginny!" Turning, she fell into his lap and shivered. "Ginny! We have to get away!" Harry lugged her onto his back and managed to sprint a distance away. Reaching Hagrid's hut, he placed her in the midst of the pumpkin patch and sat with her. "Ginny, you have to stay here. I don't care what happens, stay here!" Gulping back tears, Ginny gazed solemnly back at him. Harry wiped his eyes with a sooty hand and gave Ginny a wavery smile. "Gin, whatever happens tonight, I want you to know I love you. I love you and only you!" Leaning over, he gave her a good, solid kiss full on the lips and left her gaping.  
  
Harry ran back to the lake just in time to see Dumbledore block a spell. From the lake, the Giant Squid reached out with a snaky tentacle and attempted to grab onto Lord Voldemort, but only managed to burn itself. (A/N – Was it a squid or octopus?) Voldemort forced the squid back into the lake with a spell and continued to throw curses at Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor!" As Harry arrived, Dumbledore gazed up at him, but in that instant, Voldemort shot a spell at him, not the killing curse, but a curse fairly powerful, and with a faint cry, Dumbledore fell, eyes wide with surprise. When he hit the ground, though, Voldemort seemed to disappear, along with his arriving followers.  
  
"Professor..." With a gasp, Harry fell to his knees and knelt by the aged man.  
  
"Harry....there's so much I want to tell you...but, I have breath for only one last lesson. Turn to your loved ones, for they have power above all." With a final smile, Dumbledore turned his head, and died. Harry lifted his head, eyes blazing with anger as Voldemort reappeared.  
  
"Foolish boy! You have cost your beloved Headmaster his life. Old, meddling fool had a trick up his sleeve and sent us all halfway across the world when he died. But now, Harry, we duel. We shall see who will emerge at the top!" With a cry, Harry threw himself at Voldemort, curses and spells flung at the taller man. With difficulty, Lord Voldemort blocked some of them, but was forced to duck at other times. Anger filled Harry's soul as he yelled.  
  
"Crucio!" With an unearthly scream, Voldemort staggered, panting heavily.  
  
"Oh, is that how you play? Well, let's kick it up a notch!" Voldemort sent curses back at Harry, as furious as Harry had been. Now, Harry was forced to back up, putting up numerous shields.  
  
"Impedimentia!" From the side, a beam of light coursed through the darkness and hit Voldemort in the side.  
  
"Ginny! Get out of here!" From the darkness, Ginny emerged, eyes darting around in fear. Running to Harry, she grasped him tightly. 'Ginny! Go!" Voldemort got back to his feet, red eyes glowing dangerously.  
  
"So three will die tonight. The old fool, the young fool, and the loving fool. Prepare to die!" Harry and Voldemort both shot Avada Kedavra at each other, reacting again. Harry's wand shook and trembled as the other wand bucked terribly.  
  
"Ouch!" Dropping the wand which had glowed a brilliant white, Harry stood defenceless, but the wands were still reacting. Ginny grabbed his hand. Looking down, he watched as she clutched his hand tightly and lifted it to shoulder length, her wand poking out between the two. Nodding slightly, they both shouted.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" A beam of green shot out, larger than expected. It aimed for Voldemort and hit. The grounds shook slightly and the air brightened momentarily as a scream pierced the air. And then, all was silent...  
_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mr. Potter?" Harry snapped out of his daydream. "I'm sorry. No comment." The reporters groaned collectively, but quickly sprung back.

"Harry, what happened to that lovely lady who helped to defeat Lord Voldemort? Miss Ginny Weasley?" Harry grinned, bright green eyes sparkling. "She still remains a close friend, more like a sister to me. She's currently juggling two jobs: Healer and a new job. In fact, why don't you ask her yourself? She's a reporter."

_((A/N – Muaha, I'm stupid. . Well, how's that for annoying? I just got back from 4 weeks at camp and I hope to add more soon. Enjoyed? I sure hope so. . 3 Kimmeh)) _


End file.
